plutosfandomcom-20200214-history
Rhino's Story
A Maskedowl/Meerkats Production This is Rhino's Story. Overview: This is the story of Rhymenoceros Kung Fu (known as Rhino or Rhyno). She has been through a lot and now found herself in a very uncertain position. Alone without any group, Rhyno must survive on her own but if luck has it she could form a group...but will the desert be so forgiving? Discovery Rhyno poked her head out of the burrow, last night's bed. She was up early and often required late, her sleeping spots varied. Sometimes she would be lucky and sleep in a burrow or bolt hole, other times she had to make do with a fallen log or even under a bush where she was vulnerable to night threats. But her luck has seen her through and for any lone female that is lifeline. When she sees nothing, Rhyno climbs out of her burrow and heads straight out. Despite she is cold from the low temperatures, but she is wise enough to know that simple pleasures could take her life. A lone meerkat had few options and those were usually rovers or evicted females that could possibly rejoin a group...but Rhyno had no group to rejoin, she was the last. Her predicament was a rare occasion but it didn't make it any less lonely. Especially now that she had no company in any meerkat form. The last meerkat she had contact with had been Gene, but she had left her. Rhyno was truly alone. Rhino's puphood was perfect. She had the best parents, lots of litter mates to play with and a large mob who took good care of her. That all changed when Rhino grew up. Her sister, Spector got pregnent and killed their mother and sisters'litters to protect her own. Spector's litter lived, but that changed Rhino's world forever. After that incident things were tense between the two sisters; Rhyno was the good little meerkat who stayed away from rovers, while Spektor went for the boys, even after their mother, Clinky, evicted them. Rhyno only had one meeting with a rover but lost her pups to Spektor which further the rift between the two. They were finally evicted and didn't rejoin the group. The two stuck together, but it was clear there was no love between them. Rhyno hated her sister with her arrogant nature and how she acted top banana, wanting power even at the cost of other dominant females' the poor meerkat was still saddened by the expression on the two meerkats' face as their hopes were torn away. But it seemed fate had other plans. In the Goodfellas, their latest take over, Spektor had gotten sick and was unable to lead the shrinking group. Rhyno had acted leader while the once prideful meerkat wilted away and finally died. Rhyno had been only a little sad, but to her justice had been done for Megan Fox and Muscat. The wild meerkats had vanished, but it surprised her when Megan Fox's sister, Gene had appeared. Neither female really tried taking power and the wild males had left them, then Gene had vanished leaving Rhyno as dominant female...of a dead mob. Rhyno doesn't let these thoughts mess up her stride to find food. It is still the rainy season which means food is available, but getting it is not easy. It is even more difficult since she doesn't have sentries to watch out for danger so she limits herself to foraging in the shade. With no real group, there is no set territory so Rhyno's travels take her from place to place, attempting to join and being denied. She has a chance. She has come across the Toyota, a small group who is struggling, she is hopeful to join them but Naggapatzi has no intention of letting her near and the poor loner is forced back into a lonely life of solitude. Her retreat takes her through the dunes and on the otherside she finds a good foraging patch that seems all for her. It even has a suitable burrow under a camel thorn tree. But as Rhyno approaches it she halt when a face appears, then two, then three, and it ends with five meerkats filing out. Rhyno is about to high tail it out of there but...the two females look funny.